


Banco

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Por alguna razón quiere estar todo el tiempo que le sea posible junto al hombre [...]





	Banco

**Author's Note:**

> #18 Banco - Stony

**Banco**

Steve mira a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo tratando de ignorar los murmullos de las personas al verlo, pero sobre todo al reparar en que está acompañado del gran Tony Stark que parece más concentrado en su teléfono que en las personas a su alrededor. Le había dicho varias veces que no quería ir al banco, que en realidad no necesitaba hacerse una ''cuenta'' y menos aún recibir dinero suyo, pero el hombre era tan terco como su padre y lo había arrastrado hasta allí.

Suspira resignado cuando por fin es su turno y se sienta con cuidado en el asiento junto a Tony dejándolo a él hablar con la persona que los atiende. Cada que sus ojos hacen contacto con los de la joven que los atiende le sonríe cordialmente un poco apenado a lo que ella desvía la vista sonrojada.

Suspira nuevamente y cuando llega el turno de firmar lo hace con mala gana,

—Perfecto Capipaleta —Tony le sonríe tomando su mano y sacándolo de allí cuando todos los papeles están firmados y en orden—, empecemos a hacerte una compra decente.

—Tony, no necesito que hagas…

—Shhh nada de eso —el hombre niega poniendo un pedazo de plástico en sus manos—, te enseñaré a salir de compras y pronto podrás hacerlo tu solo. Alguien tiene que mostrarte como funciona el mundo del futuro.

Steve quiere protestar, pero hay algo en el brillo emocionado en los ojos del castaño que le impide reventar su burbuja. Sonríe con ternura y asiente aceptando finalmente. Por alguna razón quiere estar todo el tiempo que le sea posible junto al hombre y si salir de compras y aprender a usar la ''tarjeta de crédito'' es la mejor forma entonces lo hará.


End file.
